Armageddon
by XIIIth Antagonist
Summary: When Sasuke got Itachi's eyes, he unlocked Izanami, a Sharingan jutsu that allows a person to see the memories of the deceased. He discovers the truth about the massacre, and sets out after the culprit... but is it too late? First fanfic. Sasuke/OC. R
1. Prologue: The Avenger

Hey guys, XIIIth Antagonist here. Well, to cut the long story short this is my first REAL attempt at a multi-chapter fanfiction. It's a Sasuke/OC so yea… but this won't be like the other Sasuke/OC attempts in where a psychotic, revenge deranged lunatic of a girl joins Team 7 and they fall in love, nope. This takes place at the part when our series' favorite antagonist Sasuke takes Itachi's eyes. Yeaaaa. One situation leads to another and he ends up with his worst enemy… Ah well, time to write the summary.

**SUMMARY**

Aside from it's regular abilities, the Sharingan can transplant memories from one person to another. When Sasuke receives his brother's eyes, he sees the shocking truth about the Uchiha Massacre. As he awakens, determined to take vengeance on the real culprit, he finds out it may be too late.

(A/N That sucked :P )

**DISCLAIMER**

If I owned Naruto, Konoha and the other villages would be the bad guys.

Well time to cut the crap and begin, hope you like it. Please R&R, flames and anything else would be appreciated.

_Italics – _Character Thoughts

**Bold – **Shouting, yelling, you know, crap like that

_**Bold Italics – **_Shouting and yelling…. In thoughts… yeaaa

* * *

**ARMAGEDDON**

**PROLOGUE**

"Aburame Hanzo, ANBU 2nd-Class ,_This one may be useful, _Hyuuga Hiroki, Jounin, _We have one in the Hyuuga Clan, this'll limit their actions, _Takeshi Shunsuke, Jounin, Intelligence Officer, _Ah, explains how we keep our intel up-to-date." _A dark-haired teen, dressed in a black cloak with red clouds read, Sharingan eyes spinning to memorize the faces of their puppets in Konoha.

Uchiha Sasuke was sitting down in the heavily booby-trapped Intelligence room in Madara's Hideout. Currently he was supposed to be waiting for Madara to finish the preparations for his eye transplant, but he grew impatient and wandered off.

While gallivanting around the numerous pathways of the Hideout, he sensed a powerful chakra signature emanate from a certain room. Naturally, he was curious, Sasuke activated his Sharingan, formed a hand seal and broke the complex genjutsu on the steel door. Inside the room lay valuable information…. like the names of ninja from various countries Madara had under his control.

Sasuke read and memorized every Konoha shinobi in the scroll he deemed useful. He smirked. This was going to come in handy. Madara had control seals on every important shinobi in Konoha.

"Like what you see?" a cold steely voice said behind him. Instinctively, Sasuke spun around and slashed with his Kusanagi. The blade sliced the assailant's body, but went right through as if it were a ghost. Sasuke scowled, he knew who this was.

"Madara, is the surgery ready?" Sasuke hissed. Madara may have been his ancestor, but he never really respected elders anyway.

Madara smirked, "Why yes of course, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke hated that smirk, and somehow he thought Madara knew. "If I may ask though, what made you change your mind? I thought you never wanted to use Itachi's eyes."

Sasuke's sharingan activated, crimson light glowing in the darkness. "Oh I see… It's Naruto-kun isn't it?" Madara said in a mocking tone. "You're getting desperate."

Sasuke stood up, and walked out of the room to the operating chamber. "It's no wonder you're desperate, Sasuke-kun. You've heard Zetsu's report on Kakuzu's body. His cells were destroyed at the cellular level by Naruto's Rasenshuriken, and Pain was defeated by this as well."

_ Shut Up…_He was already halfway to his destination and he could still hear Madara's voice. "He can use Sage chakra with the power of the Kyuubi. He exceeded legends and even the Rinnegan, whereas you can barely even defeat someone of Kage-level." _Shut Up._

Although Sasuke refused to believe it, he couldn't deny that there was truth in Madara's words. He remembered the Chuunin exams. He had tried his hardest… fought his hardest, and yet it still wasn't enough. He could not defeat Gaara. His power was useless against the Jinchuuriki of the Desert, while Naruto defeated him with a brilliant Summoning jutsu.

That day was the start. He was weak, everything proved that. When Kakashi taught him Chidori, he said it was a sword to protect his bonds. That sword was proven weak when it was unable to lay a single scratch on Itachi, whereas Naruto was able to defeat Kabuto with his newly-learned Rasengan. Uchiha Sasuke was weak.

Then, when Team 7 had a mission to escort Morino Idate in the Todoroki Shrine Race (Land of Tea Arc, Naruto episode # 107), they fought the Konoha missing-nin Rokusho Aoi. His Chidori barely made a dent in his blade, while Naruto's completely broke it. He could still hear Aoi's words,

"What a pity, the only Uchiha that survived was also the weakest one." (A/N : Sorry, I dunno the exact words.)

_ Why? Why is the Dobe so damn powerful? _, but that's the way it always was. When Sasuke defeated Orochimaru, he only defeated him due to his Sharingan, While Naruto pretty much shredded Kakuzu alive with a powerful technique he made himself. When Sasuke barely survived from his clash with Deidara, Naruto proves his strength over Pain, someone counted to be as strong as a god.

He was jealous.

Uchiha Sasuke was jealous.

Sasuke stopped, this was the room. A large steel plated door stood right in front of him. Madara appeared at his side, and activated his sharingan.

The door caught the red light coming from Madara's eyes, and then the door creaked open.

They were in a large room. Its walls were lined with shelves, shelves that held multitudes of Sharingan eyes. _So this is where they all went. _Sasuke absently thought. Aside from the sharingan-filled jars, there was nothing else in the room aside from a few surgical tools and bottles of medicing on a table. Madara stood next to him, his face serious for a change.

"I assume you're ready, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

The smile came back on the Elder Uchiha's face. His coal-black eyes bled into the crimson of the sharingan, and the avenger felt his entire world fade to black.

* * *

He didn't know how long he was floating there.

Uchiha Sasuke was floating around. From left to right, all he could see was black.

"_It feels… so liberating,", _He thought. _Pure nothingness. _

_ He moved his body around and stretched his legs. It seriously felt like he was floating on water. His body felt heavy, his eyes finally felt sleepy, ready to plunge him into something he was deprived of ever since becoming a missing-nin... sleep. He closed his eyes, with a smile on his face. _

_ Here, revenge didn't seem to matter anymore. __Honor? Glory? Dignity? well screw that. _

Then the darkness faded.

Sasuke found himself awake, and in the place he would never have expected to wake up.

The Uchiha Compound, exactly how it looked like before… **that** day.

And he was in Itachi's room, in Itachi's clothes, and in Itachi's body.

_ "What the __**fuck **__is going on?"_

_

* * *

_

And there we have it. Sorry if the whole thing was just a whole big flashback. I just wanted to have a good intro as the prologue. Anyway sorry if it seems a little dull, I've got ideas on where I wanna go at this story. (In other words, it gets better ,trust me.)

Please REVIEW. Flames and especially constructive criticism is welcomed.

…

…

No seriously, please review.


	2. Chapter 1: Rude Awakening

… OMG! I have 2 reviews! Thanks a lot guys! When I found out I had reviews I actually spent a whole 5 minutes jumping around. 5 . Whole. Minutes. Feels great :D

Anyway sorry if the intro was seriously friggin boring and then… sorry again, this one is just another flashback. Well took a look at Uchiha Clan History and found some interesting stuff… Now I'll see if I can get them to work how I want it.

Anyway, sorry I'm a bit late for this update, it was pretty hard cramming something Kishi took several chappies to write into one chapter.

Well, time to begin… Hope this one's good enough!

**DISCLAIMER**

Hmmm, do I own Naruto? (flips TV on and sees Naruto's "I'll never give up, I'm gonna be Hokage speech… for the thousandth time.) No, I don't.

Chapter 1, Start! Please R&R, flames and constructive criticism is welcomed… but especially the compliments… they are like cold coke after centuries in the desert…. Which leads me to this idea… does Sunagakure have air-conditioning?

_Italics – _Character Thoughts, emphasis, meh.

**Bold – **Shouting, yelling, you know, crap like that

_**Bold Italics – **_Shouting and yelling…. In thoughts… yeaaa

* * *

**ARMAGEDDON**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Rude Awakening**

_ He didn't know how long he was floating there. _

_ Uchiha Sasuke was floating around. From left to right, all he could see was black._

_ "It feels… so liberating,", He thought. Pure nothingness. _

_ Then the darkness faded._

_ Sasuke found himself awake, and in the place he would never have expected to wake up._

_ The Uchiha Compound, exactly how it looked like before… __**that**__ day._

_ And he was in Itachi's room, in Itachi's clothes, and in Itachi's body._

_ "What the __**fuck **__is going on?"_

* * *

(A/N : All italics in this one are Sasuke's thoughts.)

It was now morning, sunlight gently shined in Itachi's room. Itachi turned his head and looked outside his window. He looked at everything with contentment, the early morning bustle in the Uchiha District, the sway of Konoha's trees, the Academy students rushing to th… **Academy Students?** Itachi closed his eyes. He felt a small and dormant chakra signature from the room beside his.

"Foolish little brother…" Itachi chuckled to himself as he got up and walked to the still-sleeping little Sasuke's room.

"_What's going on?" _Sasuke thought. _"Itachi's moving on his own, and… I can… __**feel **__his emotions?"_

Itachi stood in front of his brother's room, pondering to himself, "How should I do this…" He definitely was aware that his sibling was no morning person, then again, no Uchiha was. Itachi chuckled again, "Ahh, I remember where I first used my katon jutsu…"

Suddenly, the door burst open and out came an agitated Uchiha Sasuke, aged 7, hair unkempt (but then again it always was.), shirt worn backwards, and screaming "I'm gonna be late! Oh man, oh man, it's the academy orientation today…" When he saw Itachi he greeted a hasty "GoodMorninganiki!" before turning around running downstairs,

"Just a sec, Sasuke." Itachi said. Sasuke stopped. Turning around, Sasuke said, "What is it ani…"

He was met with a poke to the forehead.

"Better hurry up, little brother."

"**Aaarggghhh! Dammit aniki! That's what I was doing!**" yelled the little Sasuke as he ran down the stairs.

"Heh." Itachi smiled. "Always the restless little puppy." He remarked as he followed his little brother down.

_ "I-I… remember this day… this was the day after Itachi showed me that shuriken throwing routine. Does this mean… that these are his memories?"_

"Hey little brother, wait up!" cried Itachi as he stepped down.

"Itachi." A stern voice behind him said.

Itachi turned around and came face to face with a man in his mid-40's with a scroll on hand. He had relatively long, slicked back dark hair andcreases in his eyes. He wore a black robe, adorned with the Uchiha Crest. Sasuke's heart stopped, _"This man is…"_

"Father." Itachi bowed his head. Uchiha Fugaku merely grunted in response, and handed Itachi the scroll.

"Your mission's been cancelled, due to a summons from the Sandaime Hokage. Go eat and get dressed."

"Understood."

"Don't worry about Sasuke's Academy Orientation, I'll go in your place."

"Understood. Now then, if you'll excuse me." Itachi bowed once more and went back to his room. His once happy mood now changed into a dark, foreboding feeling, as if he was anticipating something dark to happen.

* * *

The Konoha Council and the Hokage now waited in a secret chamber underneath the Hokage tower. The outside of the chamber was heavily guarded by ANBU, and there were tags that blocked out sound from escaping the room. The setup was ready, all that was needed were 3 certain individuals.

The door opened and 2 of those individuals entered. One of them was an elderly man with bandages covering a side of his face and arm, and he carried a cane, while the other was ANBU, dressed in a black cloak that covered everything about him, except for his mask.

"Shimura Danzo and Crow, was it? you're late." The 1st Konoha Elder, Utatane Koharu said. "You are aware that this matter is now a threat to the Village's security correct? Please take it seriously, Danzo."

"Come to think of it, we've been waiting for some time now." Said Miktokado Homura, 2nd Konoha Elder. "Where's this spy of yours, Hiruzen? I find it hard to believe that someone who could actually penetrate the Uchiha Clan Defenses would be this late."

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konoha made a little smirk , "What are you talking about? My man is right here."

On cue, a black cloaked ANBU stepped out of the shadows, surprising the two elders, while Danzo made a little smile.

The Hokage continued, "This is my spy…" The ANBU removed his mask, revealing the face of Itachi "…Uchiha Itachi."

Koharu stood up in anger, "**Hiruzen are you a fool?** **He is a member of the **_**very **_**clan threatening to overthrow us! What proof do we have that he won't betray us like the other Uchiha."**

"Koharu, calm down." Homura beckoned. "The fact that Hiruzen trusts him is proof enough for me. Besides, if he is reliable, we could use "The Uchiha Prodigy" to obtain the information we need."

"I agree with Homura, Uchiha Itachi will most certainly be an invaluable asset, however I see no reason why we must still gather information, when clearly the information Crow, as well as my shinobi in ROOT have verified their plans for coup." Danzo said, as the shinobi known merely as Crow merely nodded.

"What are you implying, Danzo?" asked the Hokage.

"That we strike before they are even prepared. We will use their faith in Itachi and eliminate them in a single night."

Itachi remained silent this whole time, but Sasuke felt his emotions. Underneath Itachi's mask of indifference lay an inferno. "How dare they accuse the clan of this?"

The Hokage massaged his temples, "Danzo, your motives are understandable…" Itachi clenched his fist so hard, the knuckles became white, "However, we must not be too hasty." Itachi sighed a breath of relief. "Whether this is true or not, the Uchiha Clan has always been a great asset to the village. Danzo, you yourself should know the power of the Sharingan."

Danzo's face remained calm, but his voice grew darker, "So, Hiruzen, you just want us to wait until there is a coup for us to fight back?"

"No, what I am saying is that I will ensure the validity of Crow's information. Uchiha Itachi will keep the Uchiha Clan under constant surveillance and inform us if they are planning to revolt. Besides, most Uchiha clansmen are still outside of the village on missions, we have time."

This answer seemed to please Danzo, and he bowed his head and left, followed by Crow. The elders also seemed satisfied and left the room. As the Hokage stood up to leave, Itachi spoke.

"Sandaime-sama, if I may ask, why is the Uchiha Clan under suspicion of rebellion?"

The Hokage sighed and said, "I understand your concern, if it was just Danzo testifying the coup, I would ignore it. _That warmonger just wanted the Sharingan, _Sasuke thought. But this is information coming from Crow, an ANBU intelligence officer who's proven his expertise. Crow's intel has been surprisingly accurate and he has been loyal to us even before the Third Great Shinobi World War."

_ "Someone who's been alive in the Konoha intel for that long? Sounds familiar." _Thought Sasuke.

"There is also the fact that the Sharingan has hypnotic genjutsu abilities, and some even speculate that the Uchiha were behind the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha." Hiruzen continued.

This whole time, Itachi felt torn. He knew the Uchiha were being suppressed and monitored, that's why they were situated in such an isolated district. On the other hand, he couldn't let his village be thrown in civil war, which would leave Konoha open to attacks.

"Have you made your decision?"

"I won't fail you, Hokage-sama. I'll find the truth." Said Itachi as he shunshinned away.

* * *

Itachi now crept silently along the Nakano River. The clan was having a secret meeting in the Naka Shrine. Itachi easily slipped through the patrolling Uchiha guards and enter the shrine itself.

"Sharingan!" whispered Itachi as his dark eyes turned crimson. The tatami mats, as well as the walls and ceiling in the shrine were filled with fuinjutsu seals. "Paralysis… the security today seems tighter than usual."

Like a cat, Itachi crept past the seals. "7th tatami mat, here goes…" he opened up the mat, and a long stone passageway appeared at the bottom. Concealing his chakra even further, he jumped down.

He got past the traps easily, but as he approached the meeting room, he felt an overwhelming amount of chakra in there, and it felt… corrupt, like there was a dark force taking over a person's chakra system.

Itachi crept closer, and hid, the meeting had already taken place… but now there was someone new in the Clan Meeting place. He wore a black cloak and his face was hidden. "All the dark chakra was coming from him, there was no mistaking it, this person was…"

_ "It feels like Madara, but at the same time, not him. Could it be a control seal?"_ Sasuke screamed mentally

"Powerful", Itachi decided. His father, Fugaku and the stranger were arguing. He decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"It would be foolish to rebel against Konoha right now. Even with our power they outnumber us one Uchiha to twenty Jounin, and they have the Kyuubi on their side as well." Fugaku stated coldly.

The stranger gave a dark laugh in response. "You call this coward a Clan Head? We shall move quickly, no one shall even know of our attack! We shall strike as Konoha is unprepared! We shall move together, my clansmen, and take the justice we so rightly deserve!" The Uchiha council nodded and whispered in agreement.

That person was on a roll now, "It is just as I said, we cannot trust the Senju. We trusted them once, and now we are but their pawns. The police force was simply a way to remove our rights to rule this land equally. We fought in their wars, and now, they accuse us of being the mastermind to the Kyuubi attack."

"The Uchiha were the ones that led the counter-attack on the Kyuubi and many of us paid for it with their lives! And now that we ask for reforms they choose to turn a deaf ear. Now it is our time to rule!"

"Let us wait for the Sandaime's reply." Came the calm voice of Fugaku. "I've already sent five Uchiha envoys to the council."

This time one of the other Uchiha Clansmen spoke up, "And what is your decision if they do not come back with a favorable reply?"

Fugaku's face turned grim, "War."

Itachi had heard enough, "I have to get out of here." Itachi escaped from whence he came. He got out of the shrine, and was now escaping along the banks of the Nakano River.

"Father sent 5 envoys from the clan to the Sandaime. Someone is inciting the clan to rebel." Itachi was deep in thought, he was barely able to avoid the kunai thrown his way.

Itachi looked at his attacker, slightly wavy black hair, Sharingan eyes opened in shock, this was Shunshin no Shisui, his best friend.

"Itachi? What are you doing here?" Shisui yelled, until his face turned into one of realization… "Daisuke-sama always said there was a spy in our midst… never would've thought that it'd be you…"

Itachi froze. This **Daisuke **somehow knew that there was a spy from the Uchiha… he also knew what the Council suspected the clan with… Which could only mean…

_ "Madara… we have a lot to talk about when I wake up." _Sasuke thought

Itachi's thought were cut short when Shisui formed hand-seals. Snake-Ram-Monkey-Boar… This was the Katon:Goukakyuu no Jutsu! He was trying to alert the Clan!

Itachi moved quickly, he released chakra to the air. That chakra slowly took shape into crows, and then to a bunshin of himself. Said bunshin used Kanashibari no jutsu on Shisui as Itachi incapacitated him with a blow to the neck.

Shisui fell to the ground, unconscious, but disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Dammit, a clone?", Itachi looked behind him and he saw Shisui, kunai in hand, aiming for his neck.

Itachi made a hand seal. "Bunshin Daibakuha!" The crow clone exploded hurling Shisui back. As Shisui tried to get back up, he met an axe-kick from Itachi that knocked him out cold.

"Sorry Shisui." Muttered Itachi as he rushed for the Hokage Tower. "He had the information he needed. Someone was playing both the Uchiha and the Council, and if he was right, those five envoys were in danger."

* * *

"What do you mean there were no envoys?" Itachi asked, outraged.

"I apologize Itachi but no envoys arrived with the demands you talk about." Explained Hiruzen.

"And if what you say is true. It only proves the intel of Crow." Homura said.

"We must act now, Hiruzen." Danzo said, suddenly appearing from the shadows. "All of the Uchiha Clan's members are now in Konoha. All in their district. And according to Crow. They will act soon."

"The Clan Head Fugaku has issued an ultimatum… either we hand control of the Village and the Kyuubi to them or face war." Koharu said.

"He gave an ultimatum? Without even bothering to investigate? The fool!" thought Itachi.

"What is your decision, Hiruzen?" Danzo now asked.

"There are no more choices to be made. The Uchiha Clan must fall." Hiruzen now said, much to the delight of the Council.

"We shall use Itachi to destroy the Clan from the inside. Once he gives the signal, the ANBU shall enter and provide him assistance. Are my orders understood, Itachi?"

"Yes." Itachi said without it really registering in his brain.

Itachi stared at the sunset from the Uchiha Compound. It would be the last time he would see the view from there. Sasuke was beside him, talking. He was too deep in thought to pay much attention and he was still wondering what he should do.

Suddenly he said, "Do you hate me, Sasuke?"

That question got his little brother to keep quiet.

Itachi smiled and said, "Well, it doesn't matter. After all, being hated is just part of what it means to be shinobi."

Sasuke tried to interrupt, "Wait, that's not how I…"

Itachi made a chuckle and said, "Well I guess being skilled isn't all that it's made out to be. When you're strong, you become arrogant and withdrawn, even if what you sought after was your dream."

"You and I are unique brothers, Sasuke, and even if I end up being nothing but an obstacle to you, I'll always be there for you."

"Even if you end up hating me."

Then Itachi smiled again and said, "Well, that's what big brothers are for."

Sasuke was about to speak until the doorbell rang. A voice called out "Is Itachi there?" Itachi went to greet his visitors.

"Uchiha Tekka, Uchiha Inabi, and Uchiha Yashiro of the Police Force. Do they suspect me for being the spy?" he wondered.

"Get out here, we need to have a talk" Yashiro said. Itachi complied.

"Why are all of you here?" Itachi asked, mask of indifference put in place.

"Only two people didn't show up for last night's meeting…" Yashiro continued… "That must be when the ultimatum was issued." Itachi deduced.

"Why didn't you come? We get you're busy working for the ANBU and your father keeps saying he's keeping an eye on you, …" Inabi said.

"But we don't plan on treating you differently because of that." Yashiro continued.

"Understood." Said Itachi, "Then I'll be more careful next time. But now I must ask you to leave."

"I guess that's fine, but there's something we need to ask you before we go." Yashiro said.

** "It's regarding the suicide drowning of Uchiha Shisui in the Nakano River last night." **

"What the fuck?" thought Itachi as he struggled underneath his poker face.

"If my memory serves me right, you looked up to him like a big brother right?" Inabi continued.

"..Is.. that so? I haven't seen him recently." Itachi said. "that would explain why my cover isn't blown." he thought. "but, still, who would kill him?"

"This is the note Shisui left behind." Yashiro handed Itachi the note. "The handwriting analysis showed that it's definitely his."

"If there's no sign of murder, why are you investigating?" Itachi asked.

"**To someone with the Sharingan, it would be easy to mimic his handwriting perfectly." **

Itachi read the note, "I've grown tired of the Uchiha and my duties. There is no future for the Uchiha and for me. I cannot walk the path any longer." Itachi closed it, "No way would Shisui write that.

Yashiro continued explaining, "He was one of the most talented members of the Uchiha, known as Shunshin no Shisui. He was the kind of man that would do anything for the clan."

"I'm not buying it. That guy wouldn't commit suicide just like that." Declared Inabi.

"They're accusing me of killing my best friend?" That was when Itachi lost it. "It is not wise to judge people based on preconceptions and appearances."

"We'll be leaving that note with you. Take it to the ANBU and request that they assist with the investigation." Inabi ended, with Yashiro saying "I sure hope there's another lead though."

Itachi crumpled the note. He's had it. "Why don't you just say it?" The three looked back, three sets of Sharingan eyes blazing. Itachi had activated his, "You all suspect me don't you?"

"Damn right, you punk!" yelled Inabi. _Bad move_

In a matter of seconds, Itachi had them all on the ground.

"Like I said earlier, it is not wise to judge people based on preconceptions and appearances. You thought I was patient and you underestimate me." Itachi said,

"It's always something about the clan. You fail to measure your capacity and fail to see mine. Now you are defeated."

"Shisui was told to keep an eye on you. Your speech and your movements are becoming stranger than ever. What's going in that head of yours, Itachi?" said Yashiro, who was struggling to get up.

"You always hold onto the clan and its name. These are things which limit us, and should be detached. It is foolish to fear what we've yet seen or felt!" Itachi said.

"Cut it out , Itachi" said Uchiha Fugaku, dressed in his Jounin garb and cloak with silver diamonds.

"You've been acting strange lately." Fugaku said.

"Nothing is wrong, I am simply doing my duty." Came the reply.

"Then why didn't you appear at the meeting?" questioned the father.

"…to reach the height."

"What?"

Itachi threw a kunai at the Uchiha crest on the wall.

"The height of my capacity. I have lost all hope for this clan. You people forget what is important over something as trivial as the clan. True change cannot be made by laws, limitations, predictions or imaginings."

"You arrogant..!" Fugaku yelled out

"That's enough, keep this up and you'll end up in jail!" cried Yashiro, now on his feet.

"I can't take this anymore." Said Inabi also on his feet, "Captain, order an arrest!"

Itachi was ready to fight, he had put aside his mission for now. Until…

"Brother please stop it!"

"Sasuke?" Itachi thought, Sharingan eyes turning black again. "Damn, close. I can't afford to blow my cover again."

Itachi knelt before them and apologized, "I did not kill Shisui, and for my words I apologize." To everyone's surprise.

"I understand. You've been overworked by the ANBU." His father stated.

"But Captain…" Yashiro tried to reason out.

"We cannot apprehend him anyway. The ANBU is a unit under direct control of Hokage-sama. Besides, I'll take full responsibility." The Clan head stated calmly.

"Let's go inside, Itachi." Fugaku said, he passed by the worried Sasuke and disappeared in the shadows of the compound.

While kneeling on the ground, Itachi made his resolution. He would protect the village regardless of cost, even at the cost of his family. His eyes bled to the red of the Mangekyou.

_ "So all it takes is a regretful heart to gain the Mangekyou. Not necessarily the killing of one's friends."_

_

* * *

_

Itachi now sat alone in his room. A shadow passed by his doorway.

"Itachi? I'll leave your dinner here." A tray was placed at his doorstep. "You know, you should really eat with your family once in a while." Then she left.

"Thank you… Mother." Itachi finally said. He put on his ANBU gear and tied his hitai-ate on his forehead. "… and sorry."

Itachi left his room, and departed for his destination. Not the Uchiha District, that would come later, but to a man that would help him complete his goals .

_ "This chakra, this is…" _Sasuke thought. He recognized this chakra… he had been around him so much there was no way he wouldn't recognize it…

Itachi found a cloaked man wearing a white mask with swirls on it. Itachi slipped into a taijutsu stance and held an explosive tag on one hand. He would detonate it immediately if Madara made a move.

"You're Uchiha Madara… one of Konoha's Founding Fathers."

"Well, now that you know where I am, what happens now?" Madara asked.

"A deal." Itachi said emotionlessly. "You get to destroy the Uchiha, but on the other hand you cannot move against Konoha."

Madara chuckled darkly. "Well, you're direct. Good. That makes everything so much easier."

And so began the Uchiha Clan Massacre.

Itachi crept silently to the houses of the Uchiha elites and assassinated them in their sleep. A mother would wake up and try to scream, but the blade slash to her chest would come first. To the shinobi, Itachi would kill them mercilessly, and to the children Itachi would grant them a painless death, killing them while they were in a pleasant genjutsu.

It took only but a few hours to wipe out the most prestigious clan in Konoha, and Itachi was now surverying the district if there was anyone he missed.

He saw a chakra signature in the Naka Shrine, hurriedly he headed there. This was the chakra signature of that stranger in the meeting a couple of days ago. It looks like Madara was going for him as well, as he could feel Madara's chakra signature too.

Itachi took a look at the stranger, his face was twisted in fear, "so this is Daisuke." and Madara entered the scene. Daisuke was about to say something, but Madara simply placed his palm on his forehead and he died. That malevolent chakra of his disappeared.

_ "That movement… The removal of a control seal. Every Akatsuki control seal has a fail-safe. When it's removed, it destroys the user's chakra and vital systems."_

Sasuke began putting together the pieces. "_That guy… was under control of Madara… to incite revolt…but that still doesn't explain where he got all of that information."_

"What was that?" Itachi asked Madara. "A chakra sealing technique?"

"You could say that. Now it looks like your brother approaches. What will you do now?" Madara replied.

"Leave." Said Itachi. "I'll handle this on my own."

"Very well then." Madara said. His body slowly became transparent… then vanished into nothingness.

"Sasuke." Muttered Itachi softly as he went to confront his younger brother. He already had a plan for him in the future, he just needed to get him stronger.

He stood over the bodies of Fugaku and Mikoto. He thought of how they fought dearly for their lives. He had burst into the room, bloodstained sword in hand, and went straight for his father. His father obviously wasn't ready for him, but his mother jumped in the way, not that it would make a difference. He impaled his sword through Mikoto's chest and stabbed his father with it. He then pulled the blade out of the body and they both fell on top of each other.

The door opened, and there stood Sasuke, eyes full of fear.

"Aniki, what's happening? What's…" A kunai grazing his shoulder seemed to shut him up.

Itachi activated his mangekyou and put him under a genjutsu. A genjutsu showing him how exactly he slaughtered the clan, one by one. Continuing it and exaggerating it as his brother cried , "Stop it nii-san! Why are you showing me this?"

Then Itachi stopped. Much to his surprise, his brother was still conscious. "Why… did you do this… aniki?"

"To measure… my capacity."

"To test your capacity? You… killed the whole clan for … this?"

"It was necessary…"

"**That's BULLSHIT**!" he cried out as he charged towards Itachi. Itachi merely hit him once and he fell to the ground. Sasuke fell, face to face with his father, and then the tears started flowing.

Sasuke ran out the building, shaking. Itachi jumped out the window and stood in his path.

"You… you can't be my brother." He yelled hysterically

"To measure your capacity, I became the brother you always wanted. You were jealous of me… and hated me…" Itachi said menacingly.

"You continue your attempts in trying to surpass me, and for that I will let you live. You have the same capacity to awaken the Mangekyou like I do, but there is a requirement… Your closest friend, you must kill him."

A sudden realization came on Sasuke's distraught face. "Did you . . . kill Shisui-san!"

Itachi remained silent. He didn't kill Shisui, but it helped him finalize his decision. "Thanks to him I obtained these eyes."

"At the main temple at the Nakano Shrine, On the far right side, under the 7th tatami mat is the Uchiha Clan's secret meeting place. There, you will find the real purpose of our clan's doujutsu."

Itachi's face took on a wicked smile, "The Real secret lies there. If you open your eyes to the truth, including myself, there will be three users of the Mangekyou Sharingan. That in itself is a reason to let you live."

"Until then, It would be a waste of time to kill someone like you."

"If you want to kill me. Curse me! Hate me! And live a long unsightly life. Run away and cling to it." Sasuke was losing consciousness now.

"And then, when you have the same eyes as me. Then Come before me." Itachi finished, just as Sasuke was falling down to the ground. He jumped up and left, "Next stop, Hokage Tower."

Then Itachi heard an enraged voice. **"GET BACK HERE!"**

He turned back, and was met with a flurry of kunai. Using his Sharingan, he dodged most of them, but there was one that found its mark, but luckily it just hit his hitai-ate.

Sasuke landed down, panting heavily. He stooped down to pick up the fallen headband. Then as he turned to look at his brother for the last time, a tear fell down. His brother was unconscious already, then he let loose all self-control and just wept.

Then, Itachi felt a chakra signature near him. Temporarily forgetting his grief, he took a taijutsu stance.

"You've done well, Uchiha Itachi." Came a cold voice. Out from the shadows came ANBU Crow, clapping. "But I thought you were supposed to eliminate **every **Uchiha Clan member."

"You won't lay a finger on him." Snarled Itachi. The ANBU captain merely shrugged.

"Don't worry. I don't plan on getting on you personal Bingo Book , after all." Crow replied. "Still though, if you leave him alive, you'll be in trouble with the council."

Itachi was way ahead of him. He already had plans of blackmailing the council to reveal everything he knew to ensure Sasuke's protection. "What proof do I have that you won't harm my brother while I talk to the council? It would be more practical to kill you here… I'm going to become a missing-nin anyway."

"Don't worry. Like I said, I don't want to get on your bad side... that and Konoha desperately needs to replenish their stock of Sharingan. Look." Crow removed the ANBU mask. Sasuke (inwardly ) gasped in shock.

"_That brown hair, matching brown eyes… that scar on his forehead… THIS GUY WAS ON MADARA'S PUPPET LIST!"_

"I'm Takeshi Shunsuke, ANBU posing as Jounin Intelligence Officer. There, you have my identity, is that proof enough?" Shunsuke said. "If you want, I can take him to the Konoha Hospital."

That answer seemed to satisfy Itachi. He could sense that Shunsuke sincerely wanted to take Sasuke to the hospital, although for what purpose he didn't know.

Shunsuke put the mask back on, heaved the sleeping boy onto his back, and bid goodbye. Itachi turned north, towards the Hokage Tower.

* * *

Itachi now knelt before the Hokage, after of course, blackmailing the hell out of the Council.

"Are you sure about this Itachi?" The Hokage said ,"If you were to stay, you would not be held accountable."

"Yes I am, Hokage-sama." Itachi said. "If I stay, my brother shall live as a survivor of the treacherous clan that tried to seize power."

"I want him to live with pride that his Clan were Konoha's most stalwart defenders, even if it may be an illusion." Itachi continued.

"I want him to kill me." Itachi declared, The Hokage raised an eyebrow. "When I leave, I'm going to become a traitor to the village and to my clan, and on the other hand, I want Sasuke to grow strong and become a hero of the village… and he'll achieve that… through my death."

Itachi stood up. "And when I die, he'll rebuild the clan as a hero. He'll build a new Uchiha Clan, one without the seeds of hatred and vengeance planted by Madara, an ideal clan."

The Hokage gave a painful smile at Itachi. "Rest assured. I'll keep him safe." The Hokage said.

"One more thing, Sandaime-sama." Itachi said, "Please keep this a secret from Sasuke. I don't want him harboring ill will towards the village if he finds out. As much as possible I'd rather have him living in an illusion of happiness and naivety, looking towards a bright future than one that can only see vengeance."

The Hokage looked at Itachi and saw that he was determined, but for what reason he wondered. "Where are you going to go now Itachi?"

Itachi turned his back to the Hokage and stood in front of the window. "I'm going to go keep tabs on Uchiha Madara."

Then everything stopped.

_ "Huh?"_

The image of Itachi's body moving out the window began fading to the inky black oblivion of nothingness.

Once again, for what seemed like days. Sasuke drifted in the darkness, but not idly anymore.

_ "So… Madara uses his pawn Shunsuke to convince the council to strategically quarantine the Uchiha. Then because of this, Madara uses Daisuke to incite the Clan to rebel by giving them inside information of the Village's weaknesses via Shunsuke. He got the five envoys killed to stop negotiations from the council and the clan. And to ensure aniki's success, he finishes off Shisui."_

"…"

"…"

_ "That is the single most ridiculous thing I have heard."_

_ "Except…"_

_ "Why does it feel so right?"_

_ "I so need a "talk" with Madara after this."_

_

* * *

_

Uchiha Sasuke opened his eyes. To say that he was feeling terrible was an understatement. He felt so numb there were like senbon in his veins… and his eyes… and his sinuses… and his ears.

"Guh!" He pushed himself to his limits just to sit up. "Atrophy." He mumbled.

It was then he noticed the IV tubes sticking out of his arm. "**Fuck. **How long have I been out?" and that he was dressed in nothing but a hospital gown. "**Fuck."**

He was in the same room Madara left him in. except… "Where did all the Sharingans go?" He was in a room filled to the ceiling with jars of Sharingan eyes, but now they were all gone.

"Damn… my eyes are blurry. Need some light." Sasuke began molding chakra to blow fire… except… instead of chakra… he felt an immense stinging pain in his arms, and soon, he fell to his knees…

"Chakra Coil Atrophy…. How the **fuck **long was I out?"

Sasuke got out of that room. He took a torch and apparently… holding it even took effort now.

Sasuke's mind, however, was still sharp. He remembered the pathways of the Akatsuki base like it was the back of his hand. He finally got himself to the warehouse, where he prayed that they still had spare cloaks, unfortunately… this wasn't Sasuke's day, and there were none. All they had left were vests, cargo pants, and the Akatsuki sandals. Shivering in the cold, Sasuke struggled to get himself dressed.

** "Fuck. (4****th**** one)" **said Sasuke, wearing the hospital gown on like a blanket over his vest. No matter where he looked he couldn't find a single shirt, and his skin felt weak against the cold. Speaking of which, it was a _lot _colder than he remembered it.

Sasuke walked pathway after pathway in the Akatsuki base. Before he never really minded the length and the traps, now he was just plain cursing them.

"Finally." He said. He had reached 2 huge Shinto gates covered with tags. He had finally pulled his half-dead body to the gates of the Akatsuki gates. Then he remembered that opening these gates required a crapload of chakra. **"Fuck (5****th****)"**

Seeing as he had no choice he put his hand on the gates and attempted to focus chakra, but the gates just fell down after a single touch. "What the…" The gates were weathered and the tags had run out of power. **"Fuck (6****th****), **just how long was I out?"

The sky was unnaturally dark and the air was even colder there. "At the very least, I should check out the sun or the moon and figure out what season or time it is." Shivered Sasuke.

So Sasuke went out. Outside of the Akatsuki base was a dense forest that served as a natural defense, but the downside of which is that you can barely see the sun from inside it. Sasuke, now tired of uttering profanities, decided to conserve his energy by not talking. So he made his way through the forest.

Finally he reached a clearing, and as he sat down to rest, he looked up. If his eyes weren't Sharingan eyes he would swear they were lying.

Instead of the brilliant azure of the sky, he saw a crimson one, and instead of the warm sun, he saw a crimson glowing sphere. With tomoe spinning… the Sharingan.

"T-The Moon's Eye Plan?" Sasuke exclaimed. Hundreds of doubts and fears came to his mind. "Was Konoha destroyed?" "What happened to the Allied Shinobi Forces?" And the worst, "What happened to the dobe?"

As he calmed down. He faced the Sharingan-sun, tomoe spinning mockingly at him.

** "Fuck (7****th****), How long was I out?"**

**

* * *

**

Tired Breaths

This whole chapter took me like 7 hours of my weekend… and 6000 pages, stretching to about 19 pages in Word. And to think I was planning for a _short _chapter.

Well, I apologize for the crappy opening… and for the crappy whole flashback of a first chapter. **BUT I assure you people that next chapter the FUN begins. That's also where I introduce the leading OC main character. **So yeah.

Please R&R

**Oh yeah. This story will be utilizing many OC characters as protagonists, supporting characters and antagonists. I'm making some OC's right now, but if you want ****send me some with complete character info and I'll use em in my story. ****But be warned. I kill off characters.**

**KKTHXBAI**

**Please R&R**

**

* * *

**

**Japanese Terms**

**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu - **Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique

**Bunshin Daibakuha - **Clone Explosion

**Shunshin - **Body Flicker Technique (You know, the teleporting thing)

**Kanashibari no jutsu - **Temporary Paralysis Technique


End file.
